


Space Lily

by allislaughter



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember when he started taking the camera with him, but in retrospect, he should have all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Lily

Of all the realms they could visit now that the restrictions were taken down, his favorite still was Space for all the variety it held. Different life-forms, each of them an alien to the next, different planets full of wondrous sights, smells, sounds, and all sorts of other sensations, some that didn't fit the category of the basic five, such as a mental stimulation from planets with telepathic inhabitants or something else that human words could not accurately describe.

He hadn't even come close to seeing it all. Even as a space guy, even as one who had been around for a while, there would always be more of space to see and explore than he could even fathom. But even so, he had seen amazing things on each journey into space, to moons or planets or planetoids, on space stations both human owned or alien run, all there before him for him to experience and share with people back on Earth.

He couldn't remember when he started taking the camera with him, but in retrospect, he should have all along. Now that he was retired as an astronaut, yet still with his skills and knowledge, he could go anywhere in space he wanted, take what photos he pleased, and return home to share them with people who gasped in awe at the things he saw or dismissed it as mere photo editing. He didn't care about the latter at least. He knew what he experienced, and as long as the people who mattered believed him, that was good enough for him.

He printed out the latest photo and carried it with him to the office down the hall. He let himself in, much to the annoyance of the person inside, but he grinned and walked up behind the desk, kissing the other person's cheek as he slipped the photo on top of the paperwork the person was signing.

"What's this?" the person asked, furrowing his monobrow as he looked at the photo. A yellow lily, delicate and gentle, enwrapped in hundreds of lights that looked like stars in a mini universe. It shimmered against the night around it, the night filled with its own points of light instead of the intense darkness of their own world.

"More of the weird space stuff you hate so much," he joked. "That's a lily from Betarona VI. Bioluminescence makes it glow at night, to attract the nocturnal insects that pollinate it. They only bloom for one night only."

"You got some lens flare in it," the other man pointed out.

"Yeah, the light was stronger on those points from the angle I was on," he sighed. "What do you think, though? Cool, right?"

"It _is_ weird," he agreed. "But, yeah, cool. I like it."

"Good, because the native research team I travelled with discovered the lily that night," he grinned, waggling his eyes. "We were in an unexplored part of the planet. So, anyway, they wanted a common name for it…"

"No," the man breathed out. "What did you do?"

"Busy Lily," he answered. "Because of how busy it looks with all those lights, like a city."

"You're a dork, you know that?" he laughed, shaking his head. "Alright, you go put the photo with the rest. I have things to do."

"You got it, you little busy lily!" He snagged the photo and bolted out of the room, ignoring the complaint about the lily comment as he laughed and went to put the photo away.

[ ](http://www.redbubble.com/people/allislaughter/works/12751247-golden-starlight-lily)

**Author's Note:**

> The image is a photo I edited and posted on Redbubble ages ago. It should also be a link to said Redbubble listing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
